1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to locating systems, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for locating multiple devices in a customer location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many companies are taking managed print services (MPSs) from printer manufacturers and/or MPS providers to help manage their growing fleet of equipment and output devices such as copiers, printers, multi-function devices, and any other imaging device. An MPS is typically implemented with a network-enabled tool that comes in the form of software that monitors the status of each imaging device including print volumes, paper and ink/toner levels, availability, working condition, and location within company premises. By knowing the status of each imaging device, an MPS can respond properly to specific needs, such as generating automatic orders to replace near-empty supply items, and promptly sending personnel to imaging devices requiring servicing once malfunctions or other types of failures are detected.
Often, billing rates are partially dependent on equipment uptime such that MPS providers have vested interest in maximizing it which in turn requires minimizing the time required to dispatch service technicians and accomplish the required services. In some cases, a major impediment to rapid service is the difficulty experienced by the service technician in actually locating equipment requiring service. This introduces hidden cost of time wasted when a piece of equipment is awaiting maintenance.
In order to keep track of each imaging device in a fleet, some practices for MPS include manually recording imaging device location information in a database. Location information may include, but are not limited to street address of the customer location, building floor on which the imaging devices are located, room names and/or numbers. However, such information may become inaccurate if the imaging devices are relocated without notifying the MPS provider and/or updating the database in light of the changes. In still some other cases, floor plans are received from customers and proposed locations of imaging devices are supplied to the customers using the floor plans. However, these proposed locations are not always followed and no post-installation verification indicating the actual locations of the imaging devices are often given to the MPS provider. As a result, a service technician, when dispatched to service an imaging device, may be given information that is inaccurate or ambiguous. Once onsite, the technician may spend considerable time locating the correct imaging device for servicing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that keeps real-time visibility of exact locations of imaging devices in a customer location.